Chapter 615 Prediction
Prediction made by '''LuffyPirateKing '.'' Here is my 3rd prediction..I hope you like it.. Chapter 615 Title:An old friend Cover:Koshiro is reading a newspaper smiling as 5 students play around him with wooden swords page1:(at the fishman island) Sanji:oi chopper,slow down..lets go find the others..and i wanna meet mermaid princess too Chopper:where are they?i dont know.. (a man runs like crazy,sanji stops him with a kick..) Sanji:whats wrong.. man:ohh..what..they are attacking the ryuggu palace!! Chopper:who? Sanji:I think you know..okay chopper lets get going. page2: Luffy:Go go Megalooo.!!! Brook:Luffy-san what are you doing Shirahoshi:Luffy-samaaa stop.!! Minister of the right:what are you doing with princess you jerk?Princess,are you allright? (Shirahoshi gets out of megalo) Shirahoshi:Yeah,i'm finally out..i cant believe it..After 10 years.. page3:(back at ruygu palace) Zoro: oi Usopp,Nami..lets get going.. Usopp:what we are going to do with them? Neptune:just go..hurry up Nami:Usopp lets go (they are gone) Neptune:Oh boy,i hope my daughter is okay..god damn you decken.. page4:(the soldiers are all up) Soldier 1:oh shit,that hurts.. Soldier 2:oi,all of you,take the pills now.. (they are all took the energy pills and bulk up) Soldier 3:aaaarghhhh i feel like a monster..!lets crush them.. Soldier 4:what if we defeat them by ourselfs..?hahaha prepare weaklings.. page5: Luffy:Brook?where are the others? (Zoro,Nami and Usopp arrived) Zoro:Oi luffy... Nami:God..i just wanna relax.. Usopp:We are here Luffy (a soldier comes towards nami) Soldier 5:ahhh pretty lady,i am sorry for that..(try to punch her) Usopp:Shit..Midori Boshi..Devil Cacto (he is shooting balls of cactuses and defeat the soldier) Luffy:Usopp..!oi,why are you not wearing your bubbles? Nami/Usopp/Zoro:WHY ARE YOU WEARING IT?? Luffy:Hmm??(brake his bubble..)ahhhhh thats better..! page6: (another soldier is going for luffy) Soldier 6:hey,we are attacking you damn it,pay attention..! Luffy:What? Soldier 6:(with his sword)Die!! Luffy:(grabs his sword and breaks it) Soldier 6:hmm? Luffy:(Haoshoku haki)what are you doing? Soldier 6:(he is going back sweating and he is with the others) Zoro:'Soru'..Nitoryu..(went in the middle of the soldiers) Slashing Collar (and slash them all,and all fall down) page7: (inside a bar in fishman island) ???:Hey,bartender get me a drink,..Today i'm finally going to meet my great friend...Aftert 2 whole years!! (another man walks in the bar.He is a fishman) Sigi:Basabasabasabasa..Filthy people..Get out now.!!this is my territory now.. (they all run away scared) Sigi:basabasa..Didnt you hear me..? (but the man stays there,sitting) ???:i did but..i didnt finish my drink you jerk.. Sigi:stupid human:(he tries to punch him but he jumped back) page8: Bon-Clay:what are you doing,stupid.!(Bon-clay is now visible..) Sigi:prepare to die..Any last words?? Bon-clay:haha i'v heard that again.!! (sigi goes for a punch but Bon-Clay jumps back) Bon-clay:Kicking diamond..(he kicks him repeatedly over his neck)nobody can stop me..i'm going to my friend.. page9: Sigi:wait(sweating and covered in blood)i'm not defeated yet.. Bon-clay:I know...Prepare,Ballet scissor..(cut him in the chest with his left foot(his kick was so quick that cut him)) i have to go (Sigi is defeated and bleed so much) page10:(back at the tower,all the soldiers are defeated) Luffy:Hey guys Nami:Luffy,we need to find the others.. Usopp:Yeah but how..? Minister of the Right:Fukaboshi will try to bring them here.. Usopp:Oi Zoro,did Neptune say that you have 160 million beli? Luffy:It went up?Awesome page11: Zoro:Yeah...1 year ago my 'trainer' gave me a secret mission Usopp:Who was you trainer?? Zoro:Mihawk (Nami and Usopp are really amazed) Nami,Usopp:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat??? Luffy:Who?? Nami:A shichibukai was your trainer? Zoro:Yeah an ex-shichibukai.. page12: Zoro:He retired..I'm his successor now..But still he is my future enemy.. Nami:He retired??Really?Wow i wonder who will be a shichibukai.. Sanji:Naaaaamiiii-swaaaaaan!!! (Sanji and chopper came with Fukaboshi) Usopp:Sanji,Chopper!!! Sanji:Nami-swaaaan i came for youuu..!!! Shirahoshi:Who are they Luffy? (Sanji notices the Princess) page13: Sanji:Is that...Is that the MERMAID PRINCESS????ooooooooohhhhh... Chopper:No Sanji,dont look at her.. (Sanji mistood it and turn his head to Luffy) Sanji:Oi Luffy where is Franky and Robin? Chopper,Usopp,Nami:HE IS HEALED?? Luffy:I dunno.. page14: Fukaboshi:Straw Hats...I dont care if you are criminals or not...I need your help...We are in danger.. Luffy:??? Usopp:Dont worry we will help you... Soldier:(sweating and breathing loudly)Prince Fukaboshi they are coming i saw them... Fukaboshi:Are you sure? Soldier:Yeah..But i need to tell you something else...Van der decken....Vand der decken is with Hodi Jones!! Fukaboshi:What??? page15:(on their ship,Jones and Decken with Jone's crew) Van der decken:Yeahhh guys..Thats the palace over there..I see it... Hodi Jones:Prepare everyone,today we will write the future.. THE END Category:Prediction